1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the management of a general packet radio service (GPRS) tunneling protocol (GTP) session in a network environment in which a GTP is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
User equipment (UE) is dynamically assigned IP addresses via a PDN gateway (P-GW), connects to an external Internet and then operates. In this case, IP packets are transmitted through a GTP tunnel.
When UE initially accesses an LTE network, a GTP tunnel is set up for each EPS bearer through control signaling. After a session has been created, an existing system in transparent mode has a limitation on checking the target of a GTP attack and performing control with respect to the GTP attack because data and signaling information are transferred through the GTP tunnel based on only a unique TEID.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that is capable of flexibly processing traffic and supporting the management of a session in a single session management system.